


If The Punishment Fits

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brat Dean, Complete, Dean Flirts, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Humor, M/M, Omega Dean, One Shot, Possessive Castiel, Punishment, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean knows that when he does something bad, he gets punished, and since he likes Cas' punishments (especially the spankings) he acts out by flirting with other people in front of his mate. But this is the last time, because Castiel has a punishment in mind that'll make sure Dean no longer makes him feel awful by watching him flirt.Hint: it involves Cas' trench coat.





	If The Punishment Fits

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this last night (the story behind how it happened is in the end notes because spoilers), and am posting it while I wait for my cover up makeup to dry (I completely forgot about my two chest tattoos when I bought v-necks for work, herrrrrrrp). This is entirely humor, so don't go in expecting smut and you'll be just fine. ^_^
> 
> The Bingo square this one is for was **Possessive Alpha**. That means I only have 5 squares to go. Oh, and this one also gave me two more bingos at once. Woohoo!

Castiel rolled his eyes as he heard Sam next to him sighing. “I’m sorry my brother’s such an insensitive jerk sometimes,” Sam said as they both watched Dean flirting with the bartender, a curvaceous young blonde.

“He does it on purpose,” Castiel grumbled, glaring daggers at Dean’s back but getting no response.

“Really? Have you guys been having relationship problems without me noticing?” Sam asked, his face forming into what Dean commonly referred to as a bitchface.

Castiel glanced back at his mate. Whatever the girl had just said was making Dean laugh. “There’s no relationship problems, he just likes it when I punish him for his acts of misconduct. He’s been more annoying than usual about it lately, though,” Castiel explained.

“Okay, I so did not need to know that about my brother,” Sam groaned, looking somewhat nauseous. “But seriously, if you hate it this much, tell him. I’m sure he can figure out a different way to do whatever weird crap it is that he’s doing.”

“I think I will, Sam. Thank you for your advice.”

Later that night, Castiel took Sam’s advice. “Dean, I don’t like it when you flirt with other people,” Castiel said in their motel room as Dean was getting ready for bed.

Ever since the angel and his older brother had mated, Sam had insisted on separate rooms everywhere that they stayed. He had said it was bad enough hearing them in the Bunker, and Dean had agreed to the new motel room rules while blushing. Castiel thought that Dean hadn’t been that loud, but at least now they didn’t have to wait until Sam went somewhere to have sex. Or have serious discussions, as well.

“Hey, I’m not flirting on purpose,” Dean said defensively, even though Castiel could easily tell the omega was lying. “Can’t help it if I’m basically irresistible.” He gave Castiel that handsome smile, and usually when they had this argument it would end here, with the alpha metting out a small punishment like orgasm denial or making Dean wear a claiming collar for a few days. But this time, Castiel wanted the issue taken care of.

Punishing the hunter was actually somewhat enjoyable for him as well. Castiel just didn’t want the thing that led to the punishment to be so painful for him. “I’m fully aware that you’re doing it on purpose, Dean,” he stated bluntly. “I know that you enjoy it when I punish you. But I would prefer it if you didn’t earn those punishments by flirting with other men and women, because that actually hurts me and makes me feel inadequate.”

“Jeez,” Dean said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. “You been reading those psychology self-help books of Sammy’s or something?”

“Yes, actually I have,” Castiel said with a nod. “They all say to use ‘I’ statements, and to put things clearly so that my partner would better understand the problem and be able to help towards fixing it.”

“Yeah, that sounds like his crap, all right,” Dean muttered to himself, apparently forgetting that angels have remarkable hearing. “Okay, fine, I admit that I do it to get a rise out of you. I didn’t know that the flirting was actually hurting you, though. I’m really sorry, Cas, and I promise to quit hitting on other people. You’re my mate because you’re the only one I want to be with.” Dean paused for a moment, then looked over at the alpha with pleading eyes. “But you’ll still do the punishment stuff, right? Cuz I never knew I’d like spanking so damn much.”

Castiel smiled, glad that the discussion had went as well as he’d hoped. Tomorrow morning, he would have to thank Sam for the advice and the reading materials he’d been lending him. “Yes, we can still do those, if you’d like. But I need to punish you for this indiscretion, and I plan on something you most likely won’t enjoy, so that you fully learn your lesson.”

Dean swallowed hard, looking a little bit frightened at the prospect. “You’re not gonna make me go up in a plane or something, right?”

“No, I would never play on your deep seated fears like that, Dean. But it will be a way to help you remember who you belong to,” Castiel said as he pulled the covers back on his side of the bed. Even though angels didn’t sleep, he enjoyed laying next to Dean as the human slept, watching him in a way he wasn’t allowed to normally do without embarrassing the hunter.

“Mmm, you know how sexy I think that possessive streak of yours is, Cas,” Dean purred, before yanking him over by the tie. The next morning, Sam wouldn’t listen to Castiel’s thanks, and instead spent all of breakfast complaining about the noise from the night before.

The punishment took place two days later, even though Dean hadn’t flirted with a single person since they’d talked. The case they’d been on had finally ended, turning out that the ghost was tied to a lock of hair in an old baby memory book in his mother’s storage container, and they’d decided to hit up a bar before heading back to Kansas the next day.

Castiel smirked as he watched Dean talking to the bartender, looking incredibly uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed. “I think this time he’s learned his lesson,” he said to Sam, who was taking tiny sips from a bottle of beer to hide his laughter.

“Yeah, everybody in the bar knows exactly who he belongs to now,” Sam said, letting out a few snickers before going back to his beer bottle.

Dean all but stomped his way back to their booth, holding two bottles and three shot glasses. “Here’s your stupid drinks,” he said grumpily as he sat the two bottles on the table.

Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Then who are the shots for?”

“Me,” Dean replied, before downing all three in a row. “To help me deal with wearing this thing.” He pointed an accusing finger at the trench coat that he had on over his shirts.

“I think it’s adorable, you wearing your boyfriend’s clothes,” Sam said before bursting out laughing.

Dean pushed into the booth and slumped his shoulders in defeat. “Yeah? Well, nobody asked you,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s new bottle of beer and downing half of it before putting it back down again.

“You say that the coat looks good on me when I’m wearing it,” Castiel politely reminded him. He could tell that Dean was starting to get mildly tipsy, but he wanted the punishment to last just a little bit longer.

“Yeah, cuz you’re in it,” Dean grumbled. “I couldn’t even get our booze cheaper because this thing reeks of you.” Dean pouted, then grabbed Castiel’s bottle again and finished it off.

“So then did you learn your lesson, Dean?” Castiel asked, even though he already knew the answer. Only a few minutes of wearing his trench coat in the bar had been enough to teach Dean just who he belonged to, but Castiel had wanted to make sure it stuck.

“Yeah…” Dean drawled out for an entire breath. “Does this mean I can take it off now?” He asked, visibly perking up at the thought.

“Not until after we leave,” Castiel said, for the fourth time that evening.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispered under his breath. When Sam started giggling, Dean gave him a death glare. “Fine, Sammy can get the next round, then. And I want a lot of whiskey. The good stuff.”

Sam was still giggling as he headed towards the bar, and Dean watched him go with an angry expression on his face. “I love you, Dean,” Castiel said as he kissed the hunter on his temple. “I only did this so that you would always remember to not hurt me like you accidentally were.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said dejectedly. “Doesn’t make it suck any less, though.”

“I can spank you when we get back to the motel, if that would help any?” Castiel suggested.

Dean perked up even more than he did when he thought he could take the trench coat off. “Really? You promise?”

Castiel chuckled. “Of course, Dean. Anything you want.”

“Deal,” Dean said, before pouncing on Castiel and giving him a huge kiss on the lips.

Sam complained about the noise the next morning in the Impala, all the way back to the Bunker, but Dean didn’t care as he sat smugly yet carefully on his cushion.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame this one on [Andromytta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta). I knew I wanted Cas to punish Dean for flirting by making him wear something that embarrasses him and shows that he belong to Cas, and I asked her for item suggestions. She made a joke about the trench coat, and my brain made me immediately write this. So, all her fault.


End file.
